pairofkingspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Boomer Parker
King Duke "Boomer" Parker is the middle brother of Brady and Boz. Unlike his brothers, he inherited his mom's looks. He is one of the kings of Kinkow. He is the deuteragonist of first two seasons and the main protagonist in the third season of Pair of Kings. History Boomer grew up in Chicago, along with his twin brother Brady. The two were raised by their Aunt Nancy and Uncle Bill. Season One After being found hung on lockers, Boomer and Brady were told they were to inherit and rule the island of Kinkow. Although they thought it was joke at first, they went to the island to be crowned kings. (Return of the Kings) After fighting mermaids, mummies, and Tarantula People, the two brothers became closer to each other and their country. (A Mermaid's Tail, Revenge Of The Mummy, The Bite Stuff) After receiving an invitation to their high school prom, Boomer and Brady returned to Chicago. Together, they saved their former classmates from some Tarrantula People who had snuck in. He then danced with a girl named Rebecca. (Pair of Prom Kings) Season Two As another season begins so do new adventures for King Brady and King Boomer. In an attempt to prove to everyone that they are the 'Kings Of Legend', they woke up an evil statue, who made an attempt to overthrow the light side of kinkow by letting the dark side grow. Luckily, the kings stopped him by pushing him back into the light side. (Kings of Legend) When Candis started her show, she made up a 'favourite king' poll, and Boomer was voted most popular, making Brady jealous. Boomer and Brady began to argue, and Boomer accused Brady of being 'The Evil King'. Eventually, Candis revealed she had made the whole thing up. Boomer and Brady reunited after defeating Kalaki, the true evil king. (The Evil King) Season Three Boomer discovered that Brady had left the island, and tried to go after him. The island stopped him with a massive storm. The storm caused major damage to the island. It also washed up a boat with the people of the island of Mindu on it. Within the group of Minduins was their king, Boz. Seeking refuge, Boz asked Boomer if the Minduins can stay. Luckily, he said yes. After discovering that Boz is Boomer's long lost brother, they ruled the island of Kinkow together. Boomer got over the fact Brady left by letting his feelings out, and is getting used to the fact that he has a another brother. (The New King) After receiving a letter from Rebecca's father, telling him that he is not allowed to date Rebecca, Boomer travelled back to Chicago to win him over. He eventually finds out that Mr. Dawson was once a Tarantula Shaman. In order to keep her safe, Mr.Dawson erases Rebecca's mermories of him. However, Rebecca found the Bat Medallion that Boz had hidden in the apartment. (Meet the Parent) Rebecca was dragged back to Kinkow by the Bat Medallion, and Boomer asked her to leave. As Rebecca was leaving, she looked at a photo, returning her memories of Boomer. Boomer attempted to defeat Kaita by himself, but was stopped by the ghost of his father. Meanwhile, Boz met the ghost of their mother. They encouraged the brothers to use their bond to defeat Kaita. Boomer brought together the tribes of Kinkow, and with Boz, defeated Kaita. He rekindled his relationship with Rebecca, and thanked Boz for coming to Kinkow. (Long Live the Kings) Physical Appearance Boomer has inherited his mother's looks . He also has brown eyes and dark brown hair. Personality Boomer is very caring but is sometimes a bit selfish because he was ready to pack up and leave the island of Kinkow immediately in a time of major crisis. He considers himself to be very good-looking, although he is not the smartest. He used to think of himself as a good singer, until the episode Tone Deaf Jam, where he realizes that he can't sing. Abilities Boomer knows hand-to-hand combat. Appearances Relationships *Boomer and Brady *Boomer and Boz *Boomer and Mikayla *Boomer and Rebecca Trivia *He does not know why Brady hates Canada. *At the start of Season 3, he was uncomfortable with Boz but then he won his trust. *In Bond of Brothers, is revealed that "Boomer" is in fact a nickname, but Boomer is interrupted before revealing his real name. * The Disney XD website states that his real name is Duke. *Boomer is very comfortable dating girls, despite the fact that he's dating Rebecca. He also has a major crush on Beyonce, *Boomer briefly dated Mikayla in The Ex Factor whilst impersonating Lucas trying to help Brady. He even calls himself her ex in later in the same episode. They dated for two hours. *Brady at times, would shorten his nickname and call him "Boom" instead of "Boomer". *Unlike his brothers, his real name does not begin with the letter B. *He sadly doesn't have the chime like Brady does. *He likes the colour pink. *He used to be called "Booger" in high school. *Brady nicknamed him " King Girly-Scream" in the episode Good King Hunting. *Boomer has no upper body strength according to himself although he can do well in combat making that statement ironic. *Boomer's Kinkow Swirl birthmark seems to be located in very odd location as he mentioned to everyone "You've been through enough today" **He also claims he'd need to get into a Yoga pose for someone to see it. Quotes "You know, airborne breakfast is a delight." before Meerkat parachute time "Hang on brother Chauncey. I'm going under. Wheeeeee." "Scree scree scree meerkat.﻿" "Sweet Selena Gomez...!" "Sweet fancy Francis...." - Big Kings On Campus "See ya hot mess and I'm not talking about the room." - Pair of Clubs ---- Boomer Brady about Mikayla: "Right, because she's your girlfriend - oh wait, no she's not, but still, you two have gone out - oh wait, no you haven't, but still you told her that you liked her - oh wait, NO YOU DIDN'T!" "I'm not getting my head shaved by a mansquatch." Brady about retrieving the note for Mikayla: "I'm not going into Mikayla's room, I like my face without Mason's fist in it." - Good King Hunting ---- "Ghost Party! Ghost Party!" "And how about a little bit of maple-flavored ectoplasm?" - Brady Battles Boo- Mer ---- "It doesn't matter when you win the lottery, as long as you win it." "I still got the high score - two seagulls and a cruise ship." - Return of the Kings ---- Brady about Lucas's resemblance to Boomer: "The art exhibit that is this face cannot be duplicated." "Even with the costume, she'll sniff out my Boomer suave." "Look, I always imagined dumping a girl would be easy, but it's not! It's emotionallly draining, like underwear shopping!" - The Ex Factor Gallery 328693.jpg TheBiteStuff.jpg Pair-kings-tone-deaf-jam-05.jpg 337461.jpg 332399.jpg Pair-Of-Kings.jpg Doc-shaw-mmm-good.jpeg See Also Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:King Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes of Kinkow